fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Tear Has Been Wipeout Away
Chris: Well, you must know that we got a new contestant, and his name is Justin. This is the third season in a row he competed. After trying to take the case twice, Justin decided to wait and find out if he will compete. And thanks to Bloo, he got his wish. But Mandy and Cream aren't taking the liking to. There was a trampoline to jump on, which all but Bloo, failed to land correctly. With twenty-seven not well played contestants lost a chance, we have brought two guest stars today, and brought in a challenge that can bring big bruises. Who will leave next? Will Justin's return be a fluke? Will there be a new Great Mouse Detective sequel? Does Leshawna have a crush on Harold? Will Mac's skill in Pokemon get him kicked off this episode? How will Numbuh Two feel next time I blame him? Why am I asking so many questions? And who will wipeout? Find out now on TOTAL.. DRAMA.. CARTOON! (AT BREAKFAST) Justin: (looks at himself in the mirror) You know what? I'm glad to be here. Leshawna: I know that. (AT WOODS) Mac: Go Pokeball. (Pokeball hits Golbat and it was captured and the Pokeball was automatically transferred to where Mac says, Prof. Oak's Lab) Cream: (looking at spell book) Mandy: I hate to say this, but what are you doing? Cream: Trying to find a spell that vanishes hot guys, but no luck. (closes book) Nothing. Mandy: Why do you hate that guy? Cream: Ever since Leshawna has been hanging around him more than me. And what's worse, she quit my alliance to join his. CC: Justin: What? I'm a lady's man. Cream: Wait until I get my hands on him. Mandy: What are you going to do with that guy? Cream: Turn him into a dragon rip his guts. Chris: Oops, the fine print doesn't that. Cream: Come on! How about vanishing him to the pit of eternal darkness? Chris: Fine print doesn't allow any deaths. Cream: It's only a realm with no light, (pauses nervously) with some vicious animals I accidentally put in. Chris: You put them in on purpose, did you? Cream: Pretty much. (boat is heard) Chris: Our guest stars are here. Leshawna: I don't care, I just want to stare at Justin. Jinx: Yay. Chris: Okay, here's Ezekiel. Ezekiel: Hi, (sees Cream, blushes, gets nervous and hides) Cream: Is he shy or something? I don't bite. CC: Ezekiel: I'm starting to have a crush on that bunny. Hope those of you that got voted off heard that. Ezekiel: It's nothing. Justin: Those newcomers are amateurs and not as good as I am. Leshawna: It's true you know. Jinx: Never are they good. CC: Bloo: What does he have that I don't? Chris: Next up is a very scared pterodactyl. Mac: Wait, I think I know this, (takes checklist) Little foot (x's his name out) no, Ali (x's her name out) no, got it. His name's Petrie. Justin: Never heard of him. Mac: Well, now you do. CC: Justin: I bet you all already know this, but I have a strategy of winning. It kind of weird that the mean blonde girl and bunny aren't attracted to my good looks. Am I not hot enough to them, or do those two just don't like me? Petrie: (gasps quietly while flying) Me so late. Chris: NUMBUH TWO! Numbuh Two: Do you always have to blame me? Chris: Only if you goof off! Numbuh Two: You do this to me all the time. CC: Chris: Love it whenever I blame things on the 10 year old. Hehehehehe. He's an easy target. Bloo: (tries to paddle ball but the ball hit him in the eye) Oh (censored). Stupid (censored) piece (censored) of (censored). CC: Leshawna: Is he a little out of his mind? Cursing the heck out of a lot people this season. (flashback appears of never before scene scenes of Bloo cursing at Heather, Fidget, Beth, Numbuh Four, Sonic, Fillmore, Jack, Tyler, Cream, Izzy, Olivia, Bridgette, Freddy, Bendy, Chomper, Justin, Gwen(TDI), and Beast Boy in that order and the flashback ends) Maybe if he learned a lesson or two about giving people respect, hold on, that will never happen, because Bloo will keep being a selfless jerk face. CC: Bloo: That loudmouth Leshawna can really get my nerves, if she doesn't win invincibility this challenge, she's going home. Chris: I hope you had a heck of a good sleep, cause you will soon be wiping out, in WIPEOUT! Mandy: What did you just say that we're going to do? I've got at least five hours of sleep because of you, making me waste the rest of the important four. Chris: Let's head on out to the painful obstacle course. CC: Jinx: This is really going to be hard. (AT WIPEOUT QUALIFIER) Chris: Today, you will start off with A Bridge Too Far, followed by the Sucker Punch, then up to the Big Balls with the Motivator, next being the Hurdles, and finally the slippery swing set. If you fail jump on to the final platform, then it's a cold swim up to the red circle to stop the clock. 17 interns died making that obstacle course. Numbuh One: This is going to be hard. Chris: Leshawna, you're up first. Leshawna: (runs down once the clock starts and jumps onto the platform and makes it to A Bridge Too Far) I hate crossing bridges. (jumps and face plants off the bridge into the mud) Chris: (off-screen) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. (replay is shown twice) Let's see that again. (replay ends) Mandy: Ready to give up Leshawna? Leshawna: I am no quitter. Bloo: Sounds like she is. Leshawna: (gets up on platform and jumps from an unstable bridge and face plants on another bridge into the mud) At least I have thirty seconds put in on my time Mandy. (goes towards the Sucker Punch wall and starts climbing and at about halfway she falls off the wall after being hit below the belt) This is a lot harder than it looks people. (AT SLIPPERY SWING SET) Chris: Leshawna, so far you have a time of 5:41. You can call it quits if you want. Leshawna: No way. (prepares to jump but trips and falls) CC: Bloo: Yup, she's a goner. Leshawna: (sees her afro) Not again. (gets out of water and gets on red circle which stops the clock at 6:18) Chris: Leshawna, you may have gotten the worst time if they other twelve do better than you. CC: Leshawna: Do I even dare come to Mandy and punch her in the abs? CC: Mandy: I'll literally kick Leshawna's butt. Chris: Petrie, you're next. CC: Petrie: Me not good at obstacle courses. What if Chris put sharp teeth in there? Mac: Uh Petrie, you're shaking. Petrie: Me go anyway. CC: Mandy: I never knew a dinosaur could be a scaredy cat. And P.S., I never smile. Petrie: (flies towards the hurdles after he successfully went through the first three obstacles, which took 2 minutes each to complete he tries to jump over a hurdle but got badly in the knee and feels the pain) Chris: Petrie has a bruised knee. I'm afraid he must stop here. Petrie. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, me felt a lot of pain there. Justin: Too bad you're not good lookin. Jinx: (lovely sighs) CC: Mac: Justin, that guy is distracting Jinx and Leshawna. Jinx: (about to say something but lightly farts and gets embarrassed by it) (AT SLIPPERY SWING SET) (Numbuh One on swing set with foam) Numbuh One: I quit. Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, Numbuh One's chance to win this challenge has left the building. (AT BIG BALLS) Bloo: (distracted by looking at the big balls) I'm gonna jump on the second ball. (gets motivated) (AT HURDLES) (Mac and Sableye jump over a hurdle with one leg each high above another which pause and their legs get circled) Chris: (off-screen) It appears that Mac and his Ghost and Dark type Pokemon have done a Jacob Mann. Robin: (off-screen) What's a Jacob Mann? (replay of Jacob Mann jumping off a big ball and paused when a split between his legs was shown a big ball) Chris: (off-screen) That's a Jacob Mann. (replay stops and Mac and Sableye step on the circle prior to the replay and stopped at 4:12.) Frankie: Mac, you have the best time so far. CC: Mac: So far, so good. Chris: (off-screen) Up next, Justin. CC: Justin: If I land in the mud, don't worry. Mud cleanses the skin. Justin: (approaches the Sucker Punch with a time so far of 0:25 and gets hit once he begin to walk and landed in the mud once he got out, his teeth glittered) Jinx: So dreamy. Bubbles: (writes in book) Maybe he's just not my type. Jack: True it is. Ezekiel: (blushes once he saw Cream again) Hi. Can you tell me about yourself eh? Cream: You're weird. CC: Ezekiel: Huh? Am I not approaching in a good way? What do I say to her about my feelings? (Justin steps handsomely on the red circle with a time of 3:53) CC: Mac: Justin beat my time! This is embarrassing. If he keeps that time, I'll be going home for a second time. (stops freaking out) Calm yourself. This is unlikely. (AT A BRIDGE TOO FAR) Ezekiel: This doesn't look too hard eh. Petrie: (with cast on his leg) Me know that what they all say. Ezekiel: (jumps off bridge and left leg lands but slips off the platform and Ezekiel lands in the mud) (AT BIG BALLS) Jinx: (jumps on first ball and goes for the second ball but falls in the water) (AT SUCKER PUNCH) Jack: (successfully crosses without being hit) (AT HURDLES) Bubbles: (gets thrown into the water and spits out some water) CC: Bubbles: Oh man, this is a lot harder than it appears. (AT RED CIRCLE) (Mandy steps on the circle with a time of 5:12) Chris: So far, no one was able to beat Justin. Cream: I did. Chris: And last but not least is Cream. Cream: What? I did it. Chris: No you didn't. Cream: You have no proof. Chris: Don't have to. I saw you stand here all the time. Cream: Dang it. (Cream starts running once the signal to start sounded) CC: Mac: Can't believe Cream pretended to have already went. CC: Ezekiel: (praying) Please let Cream win. (AT SUCKER PUNCH) (Cream approaches the Sucker Punch but gets hit into the mud) Ezekiel: Oh no! Cream: I can do this. (gets out if the mud) (AT BIG BALLS) Cream: (gets motivated but lands on the first ball then bounces off of all the balls onto the platform) Phew, that was a close call. Justin: Too bad you didn't fall on your face. Cream: Jerk. (looks at sucker punch and recites a spell but we don't know what she said and Justin's face got hit) Now what were you saying about getting hit in the face? CC: Justin: She bruised my face! (AT SWING SET) (Cream has a time so far of 3:12) Chris: If Cream makes this, she wins. She misses, Justin wins. Mac: This is a tight situation. Cream: (jumps from swing set to swing set with foam with 20 seconds left to bet Justin's time and jumps on the platform successfully with a time of 3:41) Chris: CREAM WINS! CC: Justin: This is a very hard decision. I didn't win, but someone deserves to go that isn't me. CC: Bloo: You've had you're chance (footage is cut off for two seconds) but it's time for you to go) CC: Leshawna: As if we had any other choice. Cream, I also have to tell you something. I still like Justin, but I'm sorry for ditching you girl. CC: Jinx: No way you'll be advancing. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: You nine haven't won the challenge, but eight of you will stay. The cookies go to (throws cookies to following) Mac, Jinx, Jack, Bubbles, Leshawna, Mandy. CC: Mandy: Justin has nothing on me. I'll be going to the final three. Not him. Chris: Only two cookies left. Bloo, Numbuh One, Justin, you three got a massive number of votes. You worried Justin. Justin: Never worry. Causes wrinkles. Chris: Bloo, you wanted to jump on the second ball but got motivated while thinking of a strategy to pass the first ball, will you be walking done the dock? Bloo: If you say that again, Chef dies. Chris: No threats, ever. Numbuh One, you quit and cost yourself an important victory, will it be you going home? Numbuh One: Goodness, I hope not. Chris: The next cookie goes to……………. Justin. Justin: Wouldn't wanna be one of ya. Chris: The loser is………………………………...... (throws cookie to Bloo) Numbuh One. Numbuh One: Seriously? Leshawna: Maybe you should consider yourself thinking on a way to win instead of quitting. NEVER BEFORE SEEN GUEST STAR INTERVIEWS: Fidget and Olivia's: Fidget: Once I fell into the river, I realized that maybe Ratigan was neither a mouse or a rat, but maybe someone who is shrunk to rodent size. Olivia: At least, that's what we figure. Eva's: Eva: Maybe if I didn't get this opportunity, I would crush your skulls. Chris: Whoa Eva, not on live TV. Kevin's: Kevin: That's right, I have the ability to absorb any material. Chris: Can you show us an example? Kevin: (absorbs rubber) Chris: Cool, you're in. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction